A Moment of Frustration
by SCarolina81
Summary: Lois has a moment.


Lois was fuming as she packed up her desk for the day. _"Stupid farm boy, stupid tights, stupid, stupid." _Lois rambled off to herself. It had been a long week for the reporter and her husband. She hardly saw her husband at the news room with her and him working on separate floors. However, Clark had been gunning for a promotion that would bring him out of the basement and hopefully Perry would team them up once again. Clark was determined, and so his days began early out chasing leads and sources to reel in a big enough catch to impress the powers that be. His nights lately, had been spent around the globe attending to disaster after disaster. Sunday night it was fire's in California, Monday floods in India, Tuesday an earth quake in Japan, Wednesday an avalanche in Argentina, and last night it had been a volcano in Italy. She worried that he was running on thin, he may have been Superman but super powers need a break to. Lois was proud of her husband and all that he did to help the world, however at the moment she wanted to kick his super powered ass.

_It had started out simple enough, a __bank robbery__ at the Metropolis First National bank. Lois had rushed down to cover the story and caught a glimpse of her husband for the first time in days. He was carrying, of all people, Cat Grant out of the bank bridal style while Cat was staring up at him with those ridiculous batting eyes of hers. She watched as Superman sat Cat down on the sidewalk and helped steady her. _

"_Oh Superman," began Cat in her usual high pitched annoying voice, "thank you so very much. I don't know what came over me. When I saw him pull out that gun I just felt so scared and everything got dark."_

"_It's ok Ms. Grant," replied Superman in a commanding voice, "it was a stressful situation and many people faint."_

"_Lucky for me that you were there the catch me," Cat said a little too sweetly for Lois's likes._

"_Just doing my job Ms.," said Superman crossing his arms in front of him._

"_Oh Superman," Cat said dreamily and Lois nearly vomited. "You're so wonderful. Helping people and inspiring the world to be better. You're just about the best thing that's ever happened."_

"_Thank you Ms. Grant. I'm always happy to help." Superman replied._

_Then to Lois chagrin Cat started running her hand along Superman's arm, "But all that saving, when do you ever time for love in your life? Don't you get lonely Superman?" Cat asked in a flirty tone. _

"_Um well Ms. Grant my work is very satisfying," replied Superman and smiled gently at her. _

"_Oh yes I'm sure it is," said Cat still with her dam hand running across Superman's arm and why in the hell wasn't Superman removing himself from this situation, "but don't you sometimes want more? Someone to be there at the end of the day to make it all better?"_

_Superman was about to reply when Cat saw her opportunity and pounced, "I could make it so good for you Superman," she said as she invaded his personal space._

The slut_ Lois thought to herself and started forward in a blind rage. However, she was stopped dead in her tracks when Cat Grant took her husband's face between her hands and planted a kiss on his lips. What was worse Clark wasn't breaking her grip fast enough. Before Lois could get there and rip the other woman's head off Superman pulled Cat off of him. _

"_Ms Grant," said Superman in a shocked voice, "control yourself." _

"_Why don't you fly over to my place and I can make you my famous snicker doodles," said Cat smiling up at him with adoration._

"_Ms. Grant, please," responded Superman, "with my schedule that just wouldn't be possible. I hope you understand."_

"_Oh of course Superman," said Cat dejectedly, "but just know I will be there if and when you ever need anyone."_

"_Thank you Ms. Grant," said Superman, "now if you'll excuse me I really must be going."_

_Superman turned to fly away from the claws of Cat Grant and noticed Lois standing there with a look that could only be described as pure rage. _

"_Oh good day Ms. Lane," Superman said right before he shot off into the sky. _

Lois slammed her door closed and watched as people scattered across the news room away from her. They knew never to cross Mad Dog Lane. She marched to the elevator and hit the down button, impatiently waiting for it to open.

The doors parted and thankfully no one else was on. Lois needed some time to compose herself after the day's events.

"_Good day Ms. Lane" _Lois said mocking Clark's tone as the elevator doors shut and her ride started down. It was bad enough to have a front row seat to Cat's attack on her husband but then to have to listen to the gossip about it for the rest of the day. Apparently Cat had let it fly once she got back to the Planet that her and Superman lipped locked. She had had her fill.

Lois wasn't normally the jealous type. She knew she had Clark's heart and he would never betray that, nor would she for that matter. Usually, it was her trying to calm Clark down after some newbie in sports made a pass at her. So for Lois this was unfamiliar territory. She didn't' know what had set her off. Maybe it was the fact she hadn't seen her husband in four days. He had brought her coffee on Wednesday, from her favorite spot in Brazil, but she had been too busy on the phone harassing the mayor's office to really talk with him. Ever since his debut as Superman a few months ago Lois and Clark were constantly busy with something.

Lois had missed him. She missed waking up to his arms wrapped around her, she missed calling him up to her office for hot love making sessions, she missed the way he teased her about not eating right and drinking too much coffee, she missed his lips on hers, she missed sitting on the counter watching him prepare their dinner, she missed falling asleep on the couch and him carrying her to the bedroom, she missed trying to push him out of the bathroom so she could get ready. She just missed him.

Just as her heart softened and she felt like she was over reacting the elevator stopped in walked Cat Grant of all people. She wore a smirk on her face and Lois tried very hard to refrain herself from knocking it off.

"Oh hey Lois," said Cat too sweetly.

"Cat," said Lois shortly. She just wasn't in the mood.

"Wow Lois," began Cat, "what's got into you?"

"Just a really long week," replied Lois thinly _and you attacked my husband._

"You're not mad because I scooped a Superman story are you?" Cat asked too brightly, "because he just doesn't belong to you ya know…he belongs to the whole planet."

"Yes Cat thank you for reminding me," said Lois trying to keep the conversation short.

"Just because you wrote his exclusive introduction doesn't mean you get all his stories," Cat said.

"Cat please I don't mind," _Liar you do to _Lois said. Why was the elevator taking so dam long? "After all with the way your career has been going lately you could use the boost." _Dammit Lois why did you bait her like that?_

"Oh my God you are jealous aren't you," Cat began placing a hand on her hip. "Lois Lane is jealous," she finished mockingly.

"Would you please Cat," said Lois exhaustedly.

"You know I saw you at the site," Cat said with a smirk, "I know you saw us kiss."

"I saw you throw yourself at him if that is what you mean," said Lois sharply, "very desperate if you ask me."

"Lois now days a girl has to go after the guy she wants," began Cat. "But since you married that wall flower Clark Kent you wouldn't know that."

Lois bit her tongue so hard she could taste blood. _Oh no you just didn't slut. First you throw yourself at my man then you insult him._ Lois thought. It was really hard to be in a confined space and not slam Cat Grant into the wall.

"Ah Lois he was so wonderful," Cat said dreamingly. "And I know he'll never forget me. I tell you I felt sparks between us. It was passion."

"Probably just indigestion," Lois murmured lowly.

"What's that?" asked Cat.

"I said wow he made quite the impression," Lois replied back, wishing the elevator would move faster.

"And I'll have him Lois Lane," said Cat confidently, "you just watch and see."

Before Lois could offer a response the elevator came to a halt on the lobby floor and opened. Both Cat and Lois went in their opposite directions with Lois being glad to be rid of Cat.

Lois marched down the street to their city apartment. Clark Kent was still getting a piece of her mind tonight. Of all women to kiss him it had to be that woman. Dam him and his super powers and super sexiness. _Oh no don't go there. Don't you dear let him off the hook_ she thought to herself as she entered the building and started up the stairs.

She paused outside the door before opening. _I don't know why I'm home early he'll probably be off flying somewhere. Figures and I'll probably end up falling asleep before he gets home_ she thought. No matter she would use her extra time to stew on this latest issue and maybe tidy up the apartment a bit. With the odd hours she and Clark have been keeping the apartment was starting to look like a frat house instead of a newlywed bungalow.

Lois unlocked the door of the apartment and entered and the sight nearly made her faint. The apartment was spotless. She looked at the door quickly to make sure she had entered the right apartment. When she looked back into the living room she could see a trail of white rose petals leading into their small kitchen area. She threw her purse and bag onto the couch and followed the trail.

When she walked into the kitchen she could see a red silk cloth had been thrown over the table which at the moment had two drippy white candles placed in the center with a bouquet of fresh picked lilies in between them. Fine china was set up and Lois could see a tray carrying silver covered dishes behind the table. _Dam he went all out _thought Lois, _Steady Lois remember your guns. He's just doing this because he's guilty. _

At that moment an old record player cut on and the first chords of The Flamingos _I Only Have Eyes for You _started to play softly, further setting a romantic mood.

"Hey there," she heard him say from behind her. She jumped as he laid his hands across her shoulders. Super stealth also had to be added to his list of abilities. She felt him place a soft, tender kiss on the side of her neck. Lois felt herself softening.

"Let me take your coat," he said slipping the garment off of her. "Take your shoes off and get comfortable I made your favorite."

Clark went to the small closet and hung up her coat as Lois slipped out of her offending heels and went to sit down at the table. She sniffed the lilies and she lowered herself into her chair.

Clark came back into the kitchen and Lois took note of him. Good Lord the man was the walking personification of sex. He was dressed in his black slacks, which always hugged his butt the right way, his light blue shirt, minus tie, with the first two buttons popped open. Like her he was also shoeless. Lois felt herself swooning though she tried to fight it as hard as she could.

"I hope you're hungry I've made plenty," he said walking to the tray placed just to the right of her and lifted off a plate and sat it down in front of her. He lifted the lid and the aroma of lemon pepper chicken hit her in the face and Lois let out an involuntary groan. She had no doubt it was Mrs. K's recipe. Grilled vegetables joined the main entre and Lois felt herself start foaming at the mouth. Lemon peppered chicken was one of her favorite dishes.

As Clark placed the lid back onto the tray and grabs his own plate he reaches over and unclipped Lois's hair and ran his hands through the dark tresses as they cascaded down her back.

"You didn't look comfortable enough," he said sitting down in his chair.

Lois noticed a bottle of white wine sitting near him then watched as Clark took the bottle and blew his arctic breath softly to chill the wine. He squeezed the bottle gently and the cork went flying out of the bottle and bounced off the counter but Clark caught it before the cork could do any damage.

Lois felt heat gather between her legs.

Clark filled her wine glass and then his. Lois lifted the glass and gave a silent toast to Clark before taking a small sip. She then cut a small piece of chicken and brought it to her mouth taking a bite. Lois's eyes rolled back into her head as the delicious morsel was swished about in her mouth. It was like biting into a small piece of heaven. Lois thanked her lucky stars once again for marrying a man with multiple talents.

"You like?" Clark asked smiling at her.

"You know I do," she replied taking another bite watching as he did the same.

"I wanted to do something special," began Clark. "We've both been so busy lately we haven't had the time to spend together. After all we are still newlyweds," he finished smiling.

"You'll get no complaints from the peanut gallery Mr. Kent," she said with a tip of her fork in his direction.

"Glad to hear it Mrs. Lane…Kent," Clark said and went back to his dish.

They sat in silence eating the fine dish Clark had lovingly prepared as the music continued to play in the background. Smoldering glances of passion were exchanged between the two and Lois was sure Clark had turned the heat up in their small apartment.

"So," began Clark, "anything interesting happen today?" he asked.

It was like someone through a bucket of water into Lois face. It all came rushing back to Lois, him, Cat, the flirting, the kissing, and the smugness of Cat afterwards. _Dammit Lois he's trying to woo himself out of trouble_ she thought to herself. _Oh hell no Smallville you are so going down._

Clark, at noticing her change in facial expression, took on a look of confusion.

"Lois?" he asked unsure.

"Interesting," Lois began, "Oh I'll give you interesting. I was covering this story about a bank robbery and when I show up at the scene what do I see? My husband, aka Superman, lovingly carrying Ms. Cat Grant and gently placing her down, then I watch as she opening flirts with you and you do nothing to remove yourself from the situation. Then that slut kisses you, which took you way too long to break, and then to add insult to injury you turn to me and say _good day Ms. Lane _and just fly off. Really Clark you hadn't seen me in days and the best you could do was _Good Day Ms Lane._"

Lois I was just being polite," Clark tried to defend himself.

"Polite would have been saying thank you and flying off," Lois started her tirade again, "not letting some blond bimbo nearly suck your face off."

"Lois, I didn't let her kiss me," said Clark quickly, "she surprised me."

"You have super speed Clark," Lois shot back.

"I didn't lovingly carry her anywhere," Clark tried again, "she was in the bank and fainted what was I suppose to do throw her out into the street?"

"Preferably," Lois answered.

"Lois, you're being unreasonable," Clark said before he realized his mistake.

"Oh I'm being unreasonable," Lois began getting up out of her chair and pacing the floor. "My husband, whom I haven't seen since Wed, thinks I'm being unreasonable. "

"Now Lois," Clark rose to intervene.

"Don't you now Lois me dammit," she said at Clark pinning him back to his chair. "You didn't have to share an elevator with the twit and listen to her ramble about the hot passionate kiss she and Superman shared. Then have to listen how she plans to seduce your husband."

"Lois," Clark tried again.

"You think this is easy for me?" she continued not hearing Clark. "Watching ever day as woman all over the world throw themselves at you. Flipping through channels only to be stopped as some trailer trash claims to have had a one night passionate stand with you. Or going to the market and reading trashy headlines that say "I had the aliens love child,"

"Lois," Clark said rising.

"Now I know you would never," Lois went on. "And I love you so much and I'm so very proud of you but dammit you are my husband and I haven't seen you in a week. And when I finally get to see you I have to endure you and Cat Grant in a tongue battle and it pisses me off Clark, no one but me gets to kiss you."

"Lois," Clark said again moving to Lois.

"and when I see you all I want to do is kiss you, touch you, be your wife and I can't because of that dam suit," Lois said, "so yes I'm being unreasonable for missing my husband and watching every straight female on the planet fawn over him, but me, because I have an identity to protect. It's just not fair I've missed you."

"Lois," Clark said firmly now standing right in front of her."

What," she replied back. Clark captured her lips in a kiss of smoldering heat and wrapped his arms around her. Lois brought her arms around his neck and returned his passion. Lois felt Clarks tongue seek permission to enter her mouth and she gladly gave it. The stood devouring each other, a love too long denied. Clark pulled back and both gazed at each other.

"I'm sorry Lois" began Clark, "I didn't mean for Cat to kiss me. I'm sorry I've had to be away for you."

"Oh Clark," she said. "It's ok I know this is how it's going to be sometimes. I do miss you but I am so proud of you."

Clark leaned in and took Lois's mouth once again in a tender kiss. "I never want you to feel left behind Lois, if it weren't for you I couldn't be the hero the world needs," Clark said as he rested his forehead against her and started to sway her to the music.

"Oh baby I know," Lois said taking in his scent, "I love you so much Clark and there are days in which I wish I could tell the world to go to hell and it just be us."

"You have no idea how much I wish that too," said Clark pulling back and looking into her eyes. "This past week has been hell for me Lois. All I've wanted is to be with my wife. I've missed you. I've missed spooning with you at night, bringing you your coffee everyday and seeing your eyes light up, I've missed your teasing butt slaps as I make us breakfast, you trying to get rid of me so you can get ready for work, being called up to the office so my wife can have her wicked way with me and satisfy and itch that both of us will never be rid of," he finished with a blush.

"Clark," Lois said softly.

"I've missed the scowl that graces your face just as the alarm goes off, they way your eyes shine with the waiter brings you your lunch, the smile you get when you see me coming your way," Clark went on. "On Wednesday when I brought your coffee you have no idea what seeing your smile did for me; I felt I could take on anything at that moment. And when it feels like it's getting to be too much and I can't take another second of it all I just find your heartbeat Lois and I'm soothed and recharged. You keep me going….keep me alive," he finished.

Lois reached up and cupped his face and brought his lips crashing down on hers for a passionate kiss.

"I hate it when you do that," she said when the broke apart.

"What?" asked Clark confusingly?

"When you say things like that it just makes it impossible for me to be mad at you," she said with a grin.

"Don't be mad Lois," Clark began, "not over those women. They aren't you. You are all I need. All I want. I don't even notice them to tell the truth I'm more focused about getting back to you."

"Still you let Cat Grant kiss you," Lois said with a smirk.

"That's because I was distracted," Clark replied.

"Oh really," she responded back.

"Yeah you see I had this idea cooked up," Clark began taking a step back. "There's this woman, sexy, vivacious, sassy, brilliant, sound like anyone we know." Clark smirked and continued, "and I haven't got to spend quality time with her and I wanted this evening to give her a relaxing night at home. So here I was sitting in the basement developing a plan of adoration when this bank robbery happened. What's a superhero suppose to do? I rush to the scene, take care of the situation, all the while in my mind thinking about what dinner to fix, where to get the best flowers from this time of year, what wine to select, what song to play, how much time I had to prepare, and mostly how to keep her off my path," Clark finished.

"So you were distracted by planning to seduce me," Lois replied.

"I'll admit I wasn't paying close attention because I was thinking about you," Clark smiled, "and when I turned around there you were."

"So what was with the Good Day Ms. Lane bit," Lois asked skeptically.

"Lois I had spent nearly all morning having impure thoughts about my wife," Clark replied, "and there she was looking so deadly it was sexy. I had to go to the fortress to calm down."

"Aww was Jr. feeling badly," Lois said smiling.

"Jr's missed his hugs and kisses," Clark said blushingly.

Lois pounced and threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"You don't get to say things like that and blush Smallville," she replied and kissed him deeply. "So how did you see this evening ending?" she asked innocently.

"Well we finished eating," he replied.

"Over rated," she responded quickly.

"I was going to give you a massage," he said.

"Oooh that could lead to so much," she replied.

"Then I planned on kissing you all over and making love till tomorrow," he replied.

"Mmm, we got the next two days off why stop tomorrow," she said and started tracing kisses along his jaw line. "Smallville," she whispered in his ear.

"Yes Ms. Lane," he responded huskily.

"Take me to bed or loose me forever," she responded with her favorite movie line.

Clark grinned and super sped them to the bedroom and the two didn't come out for the next two days.


End file.
